Morthal (Skyrim)
Morthal is a small city in Skyrim, located in the dense marshes of Hjaalmarch. Overview Morthal, said to be named after the great Nord hero Morihaus.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Loading screen, lies deep in the marsh, a foreboding area of Hjaalmarch which is isolated from other villages. Despite this, the town has an Imperial Legate stationed within, and the ruling Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone appears to support the Empire. On one edge of the town, a burned-down house stands untended in the snow, involved in the quest Laid to Rest. The residents are still talking of the scandal surrounding the house fire which left a mother and her daughter dead. Hroggar, the husband and father, almost immediately moved on to another woman and is now living in her house leaving the other residents supicious of his family's death. Villagers will sometimes speak of seeing strange lights and shadows in the marsh at night, and show concern about the mill, which appears to be the town's only source of trade. There is no general goods store in the town, but there is a magic and alchemy shop. Residents *Agni, a foster daughter of Falion. *Alva, a suspicious woman who is seen only during the night. *Aslfur, Steward of Hjaalmarch. *Benor, a follower who can be hired once the Dragonborn bests him in a brawl. Benor can be married. *Falion, a mage. *Gorm, Jarl's Housecarl. *Hroggar, a man who lost his wife and daughter in a fire. *Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, Jarl of Morthal and Hjaalmarch. *Idgrod the Younger, the Jarl's daughter, and her younger brother, Joric. *Jonna, the landlady of Moorside Inn. *Jorgen, a man who is working at the mill. *Joric, the Jarl's son. *Lami, the proprietress of Thaumaturgist's Hut. *Legate Taurinus Duilis, Commander of Imperial Legion Forces in Hjaalmarch. *Lurbuk gro-Dushnikh, a bard. *Thonnir, a worker of the mill. *Virkmund, a son of Thonnir. *Helgi (Spoiler), Hroggar's dead daughter. *Laelette (Spoiler) Thonnir's wife who disappeared. *Pactur (Can become Steward) *Sorli the Builder (Can become Jarl depending on Civil War Quest Options) *Teeba-Ei (Possible Housecarl, depending on Civil War questline options) Points of interest Inns *Moorside Inn Shops *Thaumaturgist's Hut Houses *Alva's House *Falion's House *Hroggar's House *Jorgen and Lami's House *Thonnir's House Jarl's residence *Highmoon Hall Other *Morthal Cemetery *Guardhouse (Morthal) Related quests *Laid to Rest *Rising At Dawn *Assist the people of Hjaalmarch *Pieces of the Past Miscellaneous quests *Fight Benor *Chopping Wood Trivia *Deathbell can be found in abundance in the immediate vicinity of the town. *In the marsh outside of Morthal there's an abundance of Swamp Fungal Pod. *Outside in the marsh, there's a summoning circle which is used to cure your Vampirism. *The Seal of Morthal bears strong resemblance to the Triskele design commonly found in Celtic artwork. This ties into the fact that many other aspects of Skyrim also have a strong Celtic resemblance. Bugs * The mill's waterwheel appears to be working despite going against the current. References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Morthal Category:Cities